


Future

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his girlfriend decided to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

The concept of loving someone is truly a frightening notion. No one knows the definition of love, and yet we spend our whole lives looking for that one person who defines it for us. The time spent together was amazing. The extended time spent apart almost physically hurt. That was when Holly realized she was in trouble either way. 

She had been dating her boss now for almost three months. They were quiet about their relationship; most of the reasoning stemming from Tom wanting to protect the woman he knew was different than any woman he had dated prior. 

Now Holly was stuck in his London flat, waiting patiently for him to return from his dinner with the director and costar of the new film “Close Enough.” She had to admit that she enjoyed the time alone. They had been attached at the hip since returning from the MTV Movie Awards and even closer since returning from the Iron Man 3 premiere in Los Angeles. 

Holly curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, reading from her beaten up copy of The Hobbit. She had read the book so many times before, but it never lost its magic to her. The hours waned on and on as she read, her nose buried in the blanket. Eventually, she had fallen asleep; the book crumpled to the floor and wrapped up into the navy blue plush couch. It was so deep of a sleep that she failed to hear her boyfriend coming in the door, hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes. 

Tom smiled at the sight of her as he came into the living room. She looked so peaceful curled up in the blanket that he would hate to move her. Silently, he knelt next to the couch and traced her cheekbones with the tips of his long, slender fingers. Holly stirred, a quiet groan leaving her lips. His grin widened. Curling his arms beneath her back and knees, he lifted her into his arms effortlessly. Once again, she stirred, but only cuddled into his embrace. He held back his chuckle as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed, wrapping the comforter and sheets around her. 

It was time for bed himself, he decided, heading to the bathroom to change into his flannel sleep pants and to brush his teeth. When he returned, his girlfriend had curled up against his pillow, her red hair spilling over the navy blue sheets. Tom carefully sunk onto the bed, sliding beneath the covers. Feeling a bit guilty, he wiggled the pillow out of her grasp to place beneath his head. But Holly followed, wrapping her arms tightly around his bare, warm torso with a small sigh.

“Tom?” she whispered, refusing to lift her head. 

“Yes, love.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

“How was your dinner?” she asked, pulling the covers tighter over her body. 

“We’ll talk in the morning, my darling.” He murmured. “Go back to sleep.” Holly laughed sleepily, her nose brushing against his chest. “What’s so funny?” Dumbfounded, he tipped her chin towards him gently. 

“I had the strangest dream.” She broke into a fit of giggles, rolling onto her back and covering her face with her hands. Tom, now incredibly amused and intrigued, propped himself up on his elbow and grinned. 

“What about, love?” he asked, chest shaking with laughter as she laughed harder, one hand on her chest to calm herself. 

“I was walking down the street and I heard the strangest noise, so I looked up… and I saw Benedict flying through the air with his Sherlock scarf and horns giggling maniacally.” Holly began to laugh again, rolling towards him and pressing her forehead to his torso. 

“Benedict would be very proud.” Tom laughed, settling back into the pillows and pulling her to her previous position on his chest. Her laughing finally subsided and she sighed, nuzzling against him. 

“I’m so glad you’re home.” She said quietly. 

“Mmm, I’m glad to be home.” He murmured back to her, long fingers gently massaging her scalp. Holly moaned, snuggling further into his embrace. He couldn’t help but smile, pulling her close and placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Wish you could have come with me tonight…”

“Me, too.” She whispered. “Tom…” 

“Yes, darling?” he persuaded, lying down completely and rolling his head to look up at the ceiling. Holly stayed quiet, playing with his fingers as her thoughts ran rampant through her mind. “Holly?” he asked quietly. 

“I love you.” She finally blurted out, her hands stilling and holding her breath, fearing she had made the wrong choice in telling him so soon. Tom’s long fingers shakily lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, tears eminent. 

“You mean it?” he asked, eyes searching hers. 

Tom had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, he had been in “love.” Or thought he had been. But nothing compared to the happiness he felt when he was around her. They didn’t even have to be saying anything, doing anything. Merely being in her presence brought a smile to his face. 

“Yes, of course.” She breathed, her hands moving to cup his jawline. “I love you, Tom… so much.” 

“I love you.” He whispered, pulling her as close as possible and crushing his lips against hers. “There is no one I’d rather be with.” Holly rested her forehead against his and sighed happily. 

“I was so worried that I had said it too fast.” She confessed, tightening her arms around him. 

“No, darling. Not at all.” He paused, running his hand over her curly red ponytail. “I’ve… actually been working up the courage to ask you to move in with me.” Holly could feel his cheek heat against her head. 

“I would if you asked.” She teased good heartedly, her heart beating against her chest once again. 

“Would you? Move in with me, I mean…” he stammered. 

“Of course, Tom.” She grinned, leaning up to kiss him. 

That was just the beginning of their life together. No one could stop them at this rate.


End file.
